


they were all a bunch of high school kids

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Blaine gets Coach Beiste to join the Secret Society of Superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they were all a bunch of high school kids

At first Blaine just wanted to expand the role of the Superheroes and Sidekicks Club.  “My fellow McKinley students,” he asked, striking a pose at the front of the room, “why are we just wearing costumes, when we could be wearing costumes and fighting injustice?”

”What, exactly, do you mean by injustice?” Tina asked, and Blaine sighed.  He’d clearly thought that dragging a bunch of his fellow Glee clubbers into the Superheroes club would make things easier, but right now he couldn’t imagine why.

“Well, like bullying,” Blaine said.  “Some of the more subtle forms we can’t do anything about, but how about fights in the hallways?  I remember when Kurt transferred back here the year before last, Santana and Karofsky made a club to keep peace in the halls.  I know it fell apart last year, but maybe we could do something like that again.”

“That was a stupid idea because Santana wanted to be Prom Queen,” Tina spits out at him, and Blaine’s frustrated - did he somehow lose his touch at persuading people too?

“I think it’s a great idea,” says Joe.  “Jesus wanted us all to love each other, and it’s hard to do that if we’re too busy fighting.”

“Tina, you don’t have to be involved if you don’t want to,” Blaine says.  “But is anyone else here interested?  Show of hands.”  About half the club raises their hands.  “Okay then, why don’t you guys come over here and let’s talk.”

~*~

The next day they stop two fights in the hallways - Tina helps with the second one, “sorry about earlier, but I was just annoyed by how useless the Bullywhips were,” she said.  Blaine tries to get in between a pair of shouting football players after school ends, but Coach Bieste grabs him by the elbow and pulls him away instead.

“What are you doing?” he asks, craning his neck to look down the hallway.  The exchange hasn’t descended to blows yet, but it could start any minute.

“The real question is, what do you think you’re doing?” she asks.

“I’m stopping fights!” he says hotly.  “I’m keeping peace in this school!”

“Look at me, Anderson,” she says.

He gives up on the fighting football players.  It’s not like there won’t be more tomorrow, anyway.  “What is it?”

“You don’t have any authority.  You’re not a teacher or any kind of professional, you’re just another student, and your silly costume doesn’t make you a real superhero.  If you try to physically stop a fight, then officially you’re just as involved as the students who started it.  And I don’t want to see you get in trouble.”

“But I just want to help.”  She nods at him, softening, and - maybe this is his chance.  “I know you care about this school too.  Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“Working together, huh.  Like a chicken and a cow.  Come with me,” she says, with a nod of her chin, and they start walking down the hallway together.  “You’re doing this as part of your superheroes club, right?  So what if I signed on as a faculty adviser, and I could give you kids some sort of limited powers to use in stopping fights.  Just as part of the club, though, and not as individuals.”

“Like as long as we’re in costume?” Blaine asks, eyes shining, and he flaps the cape that he’s holding for emphasis.

“As long as you’re wearing your feathers or fur,” she agrees.

“Sounds great,” he says happily.  “But if you’re part of this, you have to wear a costume at least once a week too.  Tell me your superhero name on Monday!”

“And I’ll have some rules and guidelines for you kids too,” she says, and watches bemused as he runs off with the cape fluttering behind him.  Oh well, special work does come with special costumes, and she can admit that football uniforms look kind of ridiculous too.  Whatever gets the job done.


End file.
